After Inuyasha by Crescentstar
by Crescentfur
Summary: This is my fanfiction for Inuyasha! It's about Lauren, their daughter, and her friends as they go on adventures to find the Shikon Jewel that's been locked away! Lauren's parents hid it, and she knew they'd be in danger if she told them about the epidemic, so she must do it in secret. The four friends must face trials and reveal their hidden potential as demons.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Lauren woke from her cot to a bright day. She sat up and sniffed.

"Breakfast!" she shouted. "Smells like, rice, eggs, and miso soup!" She ran down the stairs happily, humming a tune.

"Mama! Papa! Is breakfast ready?" she asked. Her mother turned around, smiling.

"Yes dear, it's your favorite! I made it special for your first day of high school!" her mother replied. Lauren ate quickly and her mother handed her, her favorite hat. She knew it was to protect people from seeing her ears. She got them from her father who was half demon, leaving her a quarter demon for her mother was human.

"Lauren!" shouted a voice from behind her. "You aren't going to say goodbye?" She looked behind her to see her father, Inuyasha.

"Nearly forgot!" yelled Lauren as she ran back. "Bye!"

"Look at her, Kagome, she's all grown up," Inuyasha said as Lauren was on her way.

"Hey guys!" Lauren called out to some girls. They turned their heads towards her.

"Lauren! Hi!" said a girl with long dark hair and a devious smile.

"What's up Lauren?" asked two girls with curly hair.

"Not much," replied Lauren.

_The twins never fail to talk at the same time,_ thought Lauren. _What's on Hye Rim's mind?_ Lauren turned back at Hye Rim who was making faces.

"Knock it off!" Lauren laughed. The four walked off to class.

In a land full of darkness, two spirits met each other in front of a pond.

"Hello Kimari," said one.

"Greetings Shio," said the other. "I believe you know the topic of this meeting. The girl knows she's part demon, but we could control her power if she was a full-fledged demon. We sadly do not possess the Jewel of Four Souls, so we cannot do this."

"Her friends are all like her," said Shio. "We could use that." The two nodded, then laughed. Creating a massive spirit storm and going through the pool.

The spirits reached the other side where they hid, discussing their sinister plan.

"How will we entice them?" asked Kimari. "I do believe they don't know they are all demons."

"Then that's how," said Shio. "We'll show them what each of them are, and they'll be putty in our hands. Joining together means they'll be caught in our little "quest" to find the Jewel of Four Souls! We'll have it yet!"

Lauren went with the twins, Natalie and Periwinkle, and Hye Rim to go eat lunch.

"Peri, have you noticed we're all wearing hats?!" said Natalie.

"Nat, ssshhhh!" whispered Periwinkle. Hye Rim and Lauren looked at Natalie and Periwinkle suspiciously.

"What's going on?" asked Hye Rim. The twins eyed each other nervously. Natalie stood up.

"Okay, we've been friends ever since kindergarten, so I can trust you. This is what's under my hat..." Natalie said as she removed her hat. Cat ears came up quickly, and Hye Rim stood up and removed her hat as well. She had fox ears, then everyone looked at Lauren.

"Do you have them?" asked Natalie. Lauren then nervously stood up to reveal her wolf-like ears. The four stared at each other for a little while. Then the two spirits sprang up from their hiding places.

"Hear me young children!" shouted Shio. "You are plagued to become full demons if ye do not find and give us the Jewel of Four Souls! You must journey to find the hiding spot of the Jewel! Lauren, Hye Rim, Natalie, and Periwinkle, heed my words!" And with that the spirits were gone. The four girls were shocked, and they screamed.

"I'm going home!" they all shouted. Lauren ran as fast as lightning in terror as did the others.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_ What am I supposed to do? My friends, we are to find the soul item my mother and father have hidden? I was told to never speak of it again, I'm so confused! _thought Lauren. She slashed a nearby tree in her frustration. _I will keep this a secret, they'll never have to know! However I am concerned they will find out eventually. I've never _had_ to use my powers before, and what will others think of me when they see me? I... I... I don't know! _Lauren sobbed, and her dog, Tiko, brushed against her leg.

"Hiya Tiko," Lauren whispered halfway between a sob. "What am I supposed to do, boy? I'm so confused and I just can't take all the pressure! I'm not really sure where the Jewel even is." Tiko just sat and wagged his tail. Lauren smiled a little when she saw him sneeze. However the events of just a little bit ago still frightened her. What would happen to her if she refused? Her mother and father would protect her no doubt, but the demon that visited her was of a strange magic. It was almost as if it was a ball of light that took the form of a human.

"Tiko, I love you, but I need to go away... My mother and father have hidden the Jewel, and it seems my life depends on it, so I must go," she said, and with that she went inside to her room, and over to her dresser. She opened the dusty bottom drawer with a cough. _My father left this in my __possession_, she thought to herself. She lifted up a worn blade, the Tessaiga. She also grabbed some armor that came with a mask, Sango's armor. Sango gave it to her parents after they'd hidden the Shikon Jewel. She then grabbed her phone and called her friends. First she called Hye Rim and she picked up. "Hello? Lauren? What's up?" she said in a nervous tone. Lauren replied, "We should do as those demons say. I know it'll be hard, but you and I both know we're at least _part _demon." "_WHAT?!_"shouted Hye Rim. "Are you crazy?! We can't do that! Why on _Earth_ would you want to do that...?!" "-Because my family, your family, and the twins' family are most likely all in danger!" Lauren yelled just quiet enough in order to not alert her parents. There was a silence for a long period of time, then there was a voice,"I'm in. I'll call the twins." Hye Rim hung up, and Lauren put on her gear. "Bye Tiko," she said as she jumped out the window._  
_

Lauren dashed through the city and stopped at the end of her neighborhood. She sniffed the air, catching the whiff of her friends on the air. She headed towards the scent until she found the three girls sitting on a bench obviously waiting for her. "What took you so long?" asked Periwinkle. She was holding a saithe, Natalie was grasping some shurikens, and Hye Rim was sharpening a blade-tipped staff. Lauren rolled her eyes and said, "You all know why we're here. I know where to start looking." The other girls looked at Lauren hard, ready to set out. "We'll start by going back to the Feudal Era, they found it there so it might be there," she said. The girls got up without a word and followed Lauren to her grandmother's house where her mother first went to the Feudal Era.


End file.
